


One More Day

by PinkCrystal_Rose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, revolutionshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCrystal_Rose/pseuds/PinkCrystal_Rose
Summary: For a mini gift exchange.
Relationships: Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	One More Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ywhiterain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/gifts).



XXX

A week had pass since the end of Battle City. Life in Domino with back to its normal business till the next time the Kaiba Cooperation dazzle the world again with its next step in gaming technology. The king of games held onto his title and won three cards of legendary value that few truly understood. Cards that would help the nameless pharaoh to win an even deadlier game that would decide the fate of the world. Again, only a few understood this. The normal lives of people did not understand nor where even aware the sacrifices being made to allow their lives to be so normal. Back to work. Back to school. Back to ordinary life.

Anzu hoped that her Sunday would pass normally but end with a few pleasant surprises. She stood in front of Domino station glancing at her watch. 9:50am, she only had ten minutes to wait. She bit her bottom lip thinking that this date was starting out just like the one two weeks ago. Again Yugi approached her, though the day was not raining this time, and asked if she was free.

 _“My other self, he wants to see you.”_ Yugi said sheepishly while he fought to keep eye contact with her. _“It would mean a lot, to the both of us if you would hang out with him.”_

So here she was again and again she felt nervous as she waited. Anzu huffed thinking that it was silly to feel nervous. What did she have to feel nervous for? She had been at the other Yugi’s side all through Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. Not alone, but she had done this before. What was different from the first time she had a date with him?

_The first time had a purpose. Yugi wanted you to cheer him up remember?_

“Maybe, he needs my help again? But then why didn’t Yugi say anything?” Anzu sighed then looked about at her watch. Two minutes to go. Or so she thought.

“Anzu.”

The girls heart nearly stopped at the voice. That deep strong voice that could make a room silent without ever needing to shout. Her lips suddenly felt dry even though she was wearing lip gloss. She resisted the urge to lick them and turned to see the other Yugi standing there with a calm smile. He was dressed in his regular black leather pants, but he had on a crimson dress shirt. He wore the choker Yugi always wore but his wrist were not filled with accessories this time. This time he had on plain sliver wrist bands. Clearly, the other Yugi chose to dress himself this time and the idea made Anzu start to feel a little dizzy.

_Get a grip! It’s just the pharaoh! Your friend!_

“HI! How’ve you been?” Anzu said after berating herself. The other Yugi’s smile deepen and something in it made her blush. _Why do I get the feeling that he can read my mind?_

“I’ve been well,” he said then his smile dropped slightly, and he asked, “How about you? I hope I didn’t interrupt any plans you had.”

“Oh! No!” Anzu cried holding up her hands. “No plans at all!”

“I see, then I am glad you agree to see me when you could be resting. Would you like to get something to drink?”

“Sure, we could go to that same café if you don’t mind.”

He didn’t. The walk was a short distance from the station, and it passed without talk, but the silence was pleasant. At first, the silence would unnerve her. Whenever she walked with Yugi the small gamer would always be cheerfully chatting about something. The other Yugi was quiet and stoic. _Being a king in his past life, it makes sense for him to be that way,_ thought Anzu. When they neared the café, however, the other Yugi sped up and held the door open for her. A simple act, but one that didn’t go unnoticed. Something was up.

Anzu smiled and said a quick “thank you” while fighting back a blush. _He is just being nice. Why does holding a door have to mean anything?_ She was about to head to the counter but the other Yugi quickly spoke up saying, “I can get the drinks if you want to find a table.”

“Okay, here let me-“ She was about to give him the money for her drink, but he shook his head.

“No, I asked you out so I will pay. What would you like?”

Anzu stared at him then blinked and told him her order. He smiled and went to the counter leaving Anzu alone with both her task and her thoughts which were whizzing now. _Okay, again, why am I getting worked up over this? We’ve done this before, kind off…_

She sat down by the window as her blue eyes watch the handsome boy. She bit her lip and allow a small heat to burn in her cheeks. It was so strange to be staring at her friend but the air of regality the other Yugi held himself with was hard not to admire. She rested her head in her hand and watched as he walked up to the counter and talk to the smiling girl behind the register. She watched him and wonder if Yugi’s features would sharpen like his other half’s. Yugi would be Yugi no matter how old he got. Of that Anzu was sure, but she could see subtle changes after each adventure. The other Yugi had also change. He was more open now and started to depend on others versus believing he had to do everything himself. Anzu smiled as she watch the boy while he wait for their order.

He would have to go back to where he came from, but she found herself wishing that there would be more days like this. Days where she could relax and share a drink with the other Yugi without worrying that he would be sent off on another adventure.

The other Yugi happen to turn and Anzu found herself caught staring at him. She jerked back and waved at him feeling foolish. The other Yugi just smiled and waved back at her then turned away to get the drinks that were just being set on the counter. Anzu huffed out a breath and looked out the window to get herself back under control. She only turned back when she heard the other Yugi placing their drinks on the table then move to sit down. Anzu smiled lightly as she thanked him and took her drink.

“So, was there a reason you wanted to see me?”

The other Yugi gave her a confused look and Anzu again felt foolish for asking, but she really wanted to know! The boy glanced down at his cup looking a little unsure of himself and the look reminded Anzu of Yugi.

“There is a reason,” he began as his eyes slowly moved up to her. “I wanted to thank you for helping me. If it weren’t for you I may have stayed away from Battle City.”

“Oh but I didn’t really do anything.” Anzu said with a weak smile.

“But you did. You encouraged me to follow my own heart. I was ready to set my desire to learn about who I was aside, but you help me realize that I couldn’t. Now that I have the god cards the next step in my quest is clear, but we don’t have to worry about that for now.”

Anzu nodded then took a small sip. She too had an idea of what was next, but she was more than happy to ignore that uneasy thought for now. “I’m glad I was able to help you.”

He smiled at her then drew himself up and said, “That’s not the only reason I wanted to see you.”

“No?”

“No, Yugi and I are waiting for the right time to go off on our next quest and in the meantime he suggested that I do things that I really want to do. And,” the other Yugi stopped briefly but then finished his sentence with a light tint on his face saying, “I wanted to spend another day with you, just the two of us.”

The other Yugi, being nameless, did not mind when his friends called him Yugi. The boy who own both the name and the body the spirit was forced to share was someone who’s courage and kindness he admire. He wouldn’t mind if he stayed this way forever with him, but both he and Yugi knew that one day he would have to go. Yugi pressed him endlessly when the spirit insisted that there was nothing that he wanted to do if he had one day of freedom. One day when he could act on his own. The request was too much. Surely, it would hurt Yugi. However, he found that he had underestimated the heart of the small boy. Yugi knew that it would be something that Anzu would also want.

There in the café, the girl and the boy looked into each other’s eyes. An understanding passed between them. They had this day to do what they wish. The step in the spirit’s journey was just around the corner but he was putting it off to have this day with her. A weak smile formed on Anzu’s glossy lips and she turned away fearing that if she look at him any longer she would do something silly, like cry.

“So, uh, what do you want to do after this?” She asked not looking at him. Anzu then felt a hand over her ‘s and she turned back to the other Yugi. She turned her hand over and hold onto it. A warm blush bloomed on her face.

“As long as I can do this,” he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, “I’ll be happy, but I was thinking about a walk in the park, going to the music store you like and maybe the arcade later. What do you say?”

Anzu gave a shaky sigh then squeeze back and said smiling brightly, “I think that would be great.”

The day passed without any incident of danger. It was just an ordinary day in the life of a high school girl though the person she was spending it with was far from ordinary. The pair found themselves laughing often as they talked, and their hands would seek out each other’s as they walked throughout Domino. Anzu never felt or thought so in the moment as she did with him that day.

The other Yugi felt the same way. In the hours that he spent with her he had forgotten all his worries or even that the body he was in was not his. Yugi trusted him and gave full consent for his other half to do what he wished. Yes, the nameless pharaoh had forgotten but he was reminded later when they stood watching the sunset by the harbor. The date was nearing its end and there was one thing he desperately wanted to do. The idea made him anxious and he hated that feeling, but he had no idea how to start.

 _I’m always telling Yugi to go for it, but now I see it’s easier said then done,_ he thought grimly.

Anzu became aware that something was bothering the boy next to her and she sighed thinking that he had his thoughts on his quest.

“I had a lot of fun today with you, but if your worried about your problems it’s okay to talk about them.” Anzu said glancing at him.

The other Yugi looked at her then said, “It’s not that. I’m thinking of something else.”

The girl raised a brow at him and asked, “Is it something you can tell me? You know that I’m a great listener and that I don’t mind helping.”

The boy thought for a moment then said, “I’m not sure if it is something I should tell you but,” he suddenly had a sheepish look on his face and Anzu never seeing such a look from him nearly blushed, “I think I made need your help.”

She perked up at confession and smiled saying, “Well, what do you need help with?” The smile dropped as the look on the other Yugi’s face changed to one that was now showed just how he was feeling. Nervous but hopeful.

“I want to kiss you, but I don’t know what to do.”

Anzu felt her body go suddenly still as both her heart and brain tried to restart themselves. He wanted to kiss her. The pharaoh wanted to kiss her. It would be her first kiss! Would it be his? Did it matter? He wanted to kiss her!

“I can help with that.” She said in a soft voice.

The boy straighten himself then turned to face her. Anzu face was burning but she did not turn away. They stepped closer to each other and their hands reached out to each other’s. The height difference was clear but neither cared. Anzu lean down as the other Yugi tilt his head up. The orange sun threw out the last glimmer of it’s light onto the waters just as the couple’s lips touched. Light and hesitant was the first kiss that ended far to quickly for the pair. Again, the two kissed and again it was chased but as they pressed their lips back together they learned what felt right. The slow light touches soon grew to longer and deeper movements that made both of their hearts race.

When Anzu pulled back she found her arms wrapped around the boys neck and his around her waist. She had not a clue what to say but the other Yugi found the perfect word, “Wow.”

She giggled and said just before kissing him again, “My thoughts exactly.”

Tomorrow would come and none would know of the memories made that day, but it would not be forgotten in this world or the next.

XXX


End file.
